


I'm a Mess

by EdyaCouky



Series: Mess Up [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Mention of pregnancy, Nothing is explicit, aboverse, mention of absorption, the rape is mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdyaCouky/pseuds/EdyaCouky
Summary: A sequel of I'm a UserThe consequence of what happen in Titan Tower are horrible for every part, but especially for Jason.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Dick Grayson, Roy Harper/Jason Todd (mention)
Series: Mess Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701520
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	I'm a Mess

It’s been a few weeks since what everyone call “The Titan Tower’s Accident”.

Dick almost killed Roy. Bruce almost killed Roy and Oliver. While this murder attempts happen, Jason was taking care by Diana and Donna.

Everybody was lost about what they should do.

The rape happens in the Titan Tower, so it would be difficult to file a complaint against Roy. But it’s not like the Wayne Pack will accept that Roy stay free.

“Look, all of this is terrible. Oliver says. But it’s out of character for Roy. It’s the drug that makes him do that.

-So what? I should let him go? Bruce groans

-No … But it isn’t totally Roy’s fault.

-It’s Jason’s fault maybe?

-I didn’t say that either.

-That’s true that the dealer didn’t give Roy the right drug. Barry says

-Exactly! Roy wanted something to knock him out not excited him!

-You’re right. Bruce says sarcastic. Your addicted alpha son is definitively the victim here.”

Oliver and Bruce groan at each other. Their colleagues try to calm them immediately. They’re here to talk as calmly as possible about all this mess.

“I know that we shouldn’t be judge and jury. Diana says. But the proofs are undeniable. Maybe we could put Roy in our jail.

-You can’t be serious. Oliver argues. We have no right to do it. Clark you must agree with me there.”

Clark doesn’t look at him.

“Clark!

-What do you want me to say?! He yells. Didn’t you see in which state Jason was? We’re talking about a rape here.

-You’re not serious! How dare you …?

-Oh shut up Oliver! If you had taken care of Roy, he wouldn’t have done that!”

Oliver doesn’t know how to answer to that. As the leader of the pack Roy belongs he is responsible of his action. In fact, Bruce has every right to take to him everything he wants as compensation.

Honestly, Oliver is glad they can’t involve the police. He doesn’t want lost a part of his inheritance because of Roy.

“So what? You will put Roy in a jail somewhere, throw away the key and let him here until he dies?

-No. It isn’t a solution either.

-Yes it is.

-Bruce, it’s not a solution.”

After a long discussion, they finish by agree about what to do.

Roy will put in a rehab center as far away as possible of Jason and won’t leave it until Jason agreement and Roy prove he can live outside.

No one is happy about it.

But no one is happy about anything since “The Titan Tower’s Accident”.

* * *

Dick has finished his day of work and is coming back to his home.

He thinks of eat a little then goes outside patrolling as Nightwing.

He can’t only do that since he let Jason be raped by Roy. This event breaks something irreparably. He can’t go back to the Titan Tower, he doesn’t trust himself to take care of anyone since he couldn’t protect Jason, and his relationship with the Wayne Pack is worse than ever. At first, Bruce blames Dick for what happen to Jason, and even after he apologies there is still a tension between them.

So he is surprised when he sees Jason waiting in front of his door.

“Jason?

-Hi Dickhead. Do you have some minute for me?

-Yeah … Yeah sure.”

Damn, Dick wants to hug Jason, asking him if he is alright, how he is doing but he doesn’t dare. Despite himself, he treats Jason like some kind of crystal object, which Jason hates.

Once they are sitting in the living room with a soda each, Dick finally asking him:

“Do Bruce and Alfred know that you’re here?

-No. We had a fight.”

They always fight since The Accident.

And this time was the worse.

Bruce doesn’t like that Jason doesn’t think that Roy isn’t completely responsible. The fact that wasn’t aware that the drug he take will excited him, is for Jason mitigating circumstance. For Bruce, Jason tries to defend Roy because not being able to save his mother makes him feel guilty.

One thing causing another, Bruce admits to Jason that he doesn’t like Catherine and feel like Jason idealize her and she doesn’t deserve it because she wasn’t a good mother.

Jason became defensively, and yell at Bruce that he never was raped under her watch, can Bruce tell as much?

After that, Bruce didn’t dare to talk with him.

So Jason is here in Dick’s living room.

“Ok, let me a second to inform them. Dick says sending a text at Bruce. You want to eat something? You can choose what we eat.

-No, I’m not hungry. I just need you to stay calm.

-Ok … What’s going on?

-I’m pregnant.

-What?!”

Dick could help but screams and jumps at this new. His scent reeks his anger.

“Stay calm.

-Ok. Cool.”

Jason glares at him.

“I suppose it’s Roy’s.

-Well that’s the only time I had sex, so yeah.

-Can I let you a minute?

-You want scream in the bathroom?

-No. Dick lies

-Do whatever you want. Just be calm when you come back.

-Promise.”

A few minutes later, Dick sits down again calmer.

“Ok. So you’re pregnant with Roy’s kid.

-Yep.

-Does anyone else know?

-No. Our relationship, with Bruce, is horrible and he gives me a morning-after-pill. I’m not sure how he will react.

-Oh, Little Wing, Bruce loves you. He will be on your side no matter what you decide, no matter who the father is.

-It’s Roy. Jason says defensively

-I don’t doubt you.

-Then why do you say that?

-I just wanted you to know that never of us would think less of you if you had sex after … what happen?

-Yeah sure.”

Jason turns his head to hide in vain his tears. He’s sure that everything is waste between Bruce and he. They don’t talk anymore. Bruce is more oppressive and restive with him. Jason count the days left before he get kick out of the Robin mantle and the Wayne Manor.

He is trying to control his breathing when he’s suddenly in Dick’s arms.

“We didn’t protect you like we should. I didn’t protect you like I should. Dick admits. But it will never happen again. You’re a pup of our pack…

-Not a pup. Jason groans weakly more for appearance

-And we love you so much. Never doubt that.”

Dick lets Jason cries as much as he needs it. What he can’t suspect is that Jason never allow himself cry in front of everyone since his rape. And he is relieved from a weigh by doing it.

Once Dick considers that Jason is calm enough, he asks him:

“Do you have any idea about what you want to do or do you want discuss it with me?”

Jason keeps the silence for a moment. True is he already sure about what he wants to do, but saying it out loud making everything suddenly more real.

“No matter what you chose, you have my support. No matter if you want an abort, keeping the child or put them in adoption. No matter if you want Bruce in the confidence or not. There aren’t any bad choices here, ok? Dick tells him thinking he needs a little push to finally talk

-You will keep a secret from Bruce?

-I was sure that it was obvious that Bruce and I are on talking term anyway. Dick jokes before adding more seriously. Your secrets are safe with me. I promise.

-I want an abort. And I want Bruce to know. Jason finally admits. I’m so tired of being scared and angry and always fight with Bruce. He’s my dad and I love him. I just want us to be a family again.

-We are. Neither of us knows how to communicate that’s all. Everything will be alright just one day at once.”

Jason exhale deeply and hugs with more force Dick.

They are embraced so closely that their ribs hurt.

“I have something else to tell you.” Jason say

His tone is less tense; more amused so Dick isn’t worry about what he wants to say.

“What?

-I don’t think this child is mine. He makes me sick every time I’m getting too close of chili dogs”

The two of them laugh and cry at that.

What a mess their life, especially Jason’s life, becomes. But their pack is tight-knit and they will overcome “The Titan Tower Accident”.


End file.
